


The Mystery of the Disappearing Town

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-30
Updated: 2001-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Mystery of the Disappearing Town

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Mystery of the Disappearing Town by KarenK

_The Mystery of the Disappearing Town_

By KarenK 

An _Poltergeist: The Legacy/Magnificent Seven_ fanfic 

* * *

**PART 1**

Derek drove back towards San Francisco as Nick and Alex talked about a ghost town in the area. The case they had just finished had been a hard case but they had solved it and now were headed home. At their last stop, Alex had picked up a book from a store about a town that had existed in the area in the 1870's before all of its residents mysteriously disappeared. A short time later the town itself had disappeared. 

"It says here that a prospector had passed through the town and found everyone gone. He reported that he'd found food still cooking on stoves. He said everything was as it should have been except there were no people. When a newspaper man tried to confirm the story he couldn't find the town despite the fact that it sat clearly on a map that had been made of the area only the pervious year," said Alex. 

"An entire community vanished?" asked Nick with a doubtful tone. 

"Don't forget Roanoke, Virginia, Nick," Karen said over her shoulder. 

"And how about Reverend Hawkins and bunch?" asked Rachel with a shiver. 

"Hawkins was insane and keeping spirits chained to the earth despite the fact that their bodies had long ago died, Rachel. According to this story the people in question were flesh and blood, not spirits who had been mistakenly led to believe that they were still alive," answered Nick. 

"Rumors started that it might have been an Indian attack, but there was no sign according to the prospector that anything had been amiss. Then they thought of the plague and that the survivors had buried the dead and burned the town to destroy the disease but then there would be at least burned remains of buildings and there wasn't," replied Alex. 

The mystery remained until the town reappeared this century about 1905. Two backpackers reported stumbling on to it. They'd been lost and saw a light; they followed it until they reached the town. They had investigated and had found everything the same way that the prospector had reported it. Food still warm on the stoves, homes that appeared as if the residents had just left but there was no sign of life. Then the witnesses disappeared a short time later under very mysterious circumstances," said Alex. 

Suddenly Derek stepped on the brakes in surprise. "There's a light up ahead," he said. 

"That's impossible, it's supposed to be empty road for the next thirty miles," said Karen. 

"We don't even know if that light is the town or a campfire from some camper spending the night under the stars," replied Nick. 

"You're right," answered Phillip. 

"Only one way to find out," Derek answered. He accelerated again but only a few moments later he hit the brakes again. "Alex what is the name of that town that disappeared?" 

"Lonesome, California, why?" 

"Look at that sign," said Karen. 

Alex poked her head out the window and read _Lonesome, California - Pop. 1,000._ She sat back stunned. 

"Well, maybe we'll find them after all these years and they'll tell us," joked Nick. Derek parked a few yards from the edge of the town and they got their flashlights out of the car. Derek took Karen and Alex with him to start at the north end of town. 

Phillip and Nick went with Rachel and Kristin to start at the south end of town. They searched the hotel that was the source of light that they'd seen through the dark night. 

They found everything in place, clothes hung in some of the rooms and cleans sheets were on the beds. In the kitchen, food was still bubbling on the stove, there was even a cigar smoldering in an ashtray. Suddenly, something struck Derek's shoe and he looked down to see a child's wind up toy circa 1870 had fallen on its side after hitting his shoe. He picked it up and examined it but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Let's keep investigating," he told the others. They exited the hotel and followed 

Derek went to the church that was down at the end of the street. It was a simple building on top of which stood a simple steeple. As they entered the church the bell started to ring. Derek and Karen climbed into the belfry, as Alex remained downstairs on guard. The bell had stopped ringing and the cord wasn't moving. 

Derek pulled on the cord but the bell barely moved. After thoroughly checking the bell out and finding no way it could of rung, they headed back down to Alex. They found the others standing with Alex with worried expressions. They explained what they had found. 

"Derek, this is getting weird," said Kristin. 

"Weird? It's way past weird," answered Nick. As they headed out of the church they were all struck with dizziness and nausea. When it had cleared Karen looked up and gasped, "Derek look!" In front of them the town was once more populated with what appeared to be living, breathing creatures and they were dressed in clothing consistent with 1870. Alex gasped and everyone turned to look at her and realized that the clothes she wore, in fact the clothes that they all wore, were nineteenth century. 

Alex slumped and Nick caught her as Karen made a grab for the teetering Derek. She sat him down as quickly as possible before she fainted herself from a massive dizzy spell. The world about her was spinning madly and there was nothing she could do about it. 

"Are you all right?" Derek asked, both he and Alex had recovered, but Karen still felt slightly dizzy and her ears felt as if they stuffed with cotton. 

"Yes," she answered quickly as she tried to act unaffected for Derek's benefit so as not to worry him. 

"Is the young lady all right?" Karen looked up to see a mountain of a man standing in front of her. "My name is Josiah Sanchez. Can I be of help?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, really! There isn't any need for all this fuss," Karen chided them as Derek took his jacket and wrapped it around Karen's shoulders. 

"I'll leave you to the care of your husband then." 

Derek was about to correct him when he felt Karen's hand tighten on his arm. After Sanchez had left, Karen pulled Derek towards her. "If we're in the past, proper ladies don't go traveling unless it's with a brother or husband. If a man feels you're not a proper lady he won't have any difficulty accosting one of us." 

"You're the historian, what should we do?" asked Alex. 

"From the look of the clothing I'd say it's about 1875. That's ten years after the end of the Civil War. Rachel should be fine in Phillip's company, no one thinks twice about a widow and her daughter traveling with their priest. Since Mr. Sanchez assumed Derek and I were spouses we'll have to be or there will be questions and doubts. Alex is the one we'll have a problem with. Kristen could be passed off as your sister Nick, and Alex will have to be your wife," answered Karen. 

"What?!" protested Nick. 

"Sorry Nick, but Derek and I are together by default and Phillip is a priest so that leaves you. Blacks didn't get much respect even ten years after slavery was abolished, and Alex, as a black woman would be a target for black men as well as white. That is, of course unless she's married to a man who is fiercely protective of his wife." Karen smiled mischievously at him. "Alex as a single woman under Phillip's care wouldn't do any good because lechers usually aren't church goers. If we try to pass her off as Derek's wife they'll think we are into polygamy and treat not only her, but us, badly as well. Alex and Derek are a precious commodity because their gift might be able to explain how and why we ended up here." 

"In other words, Derek and Alex maybe our only way home," said Kristen. 

"Wait!" Karen reached down her bodice and pulled up a chain that held three rings on it. She unfastened the chain and removed one of the rings. "For my beloved husband," she quipped handing the man's wedding ring to Derek who slipped it on his left hand. Karen took the next ring off and Alex gasped as she snapped it into two parts. It was two rings worked together in a beautiful and, from the looks of it, ancient pattern and Alex thought it was a tragedy to destroy it. Karen smiled up at her ruefully. "It's all right, Alex, it's the memories that count," replied Karen. She handed the rings to Nick. "Well, put your wife's ring on, Mr. Boyle," she teased Nick. Karen put her chain back on after removing the woman's wedding band from it. 

As she was about to place the ring on her finger, Derek's hand on her arm stopped her. He took the ring from her hand and gently placed it on her left hand. "One day you'll have to explain where you got a pair of wedding rings, Mrs. Rayne," Derek said quietly. 

Karen flushed and was grateful when Nick came to her rescue. "First thing we'll need is a place for a headquarters and a recon for information." 

Karen cleared her throat. "Well, either the local hotel or boarding house ought to work as a headquarters. Boarding houses are quieter and have less traffic, so coming and goings won't be as hard. As for information, the two best places is a saloon and a general store." 

"Well, who or whatever put us here thought of everything," replied Alex as she held up a wad of bills that she'd found in her reticule. 

"We also have papers," answered Phillip holding up the I.D. papers he'd found in his pocket. 

Kristen gasped. "Mine say Kristen Boyle!" 

"Well it would seem we made the right choice," answered Rachel. 

"Or what we do can affect the environment around us," said Karen more to herself then to Rachel. "Why don't you guys walk us over to the general store and then head over to the saloon." 

"Why don't we all go to the saloon?" asked Nick. 

"Because only whores and women of less then sterling character flaunt themselves by going into a saloon," answered Karen. They headed out into the street and Kristen pointed out the general store. 

"There's the saloon," said Alex as she nodded in the direction of the building. They headed over to the general store with Karen motioning for the women on the inside and the men on the outside. 

"People had a habit of throwing garbage out windows so the gentlemen always took the outside," explained Karen. 

"Great," complained Nick; the others laughed as they headed for the general store. Before they reached the store, however, a pretty woman of about thirty stopped in front of them. 

"Mr. Rayne we meet again," she said and Derek at a loss for words was about to say a greeting when she smiled indulgently at him. "Mrs. Bradford," she said her name, "the owner of the boarding house you just checked into?" she laughed lightly. 

"My husband has a forgetful memory sometimes," Karen smiled sheepishly and hoped Mrs. Bradford fell for the lie. 

"My dear Robert was the same way. Couldn't remember his head if it wasn't attached," she giggled. 

"Mrs. Bradford where exactly is your boarding house?" asked Derek. 

"Oh my, you really do have a bad memory," she exclaimed. "It's just down the street, the last house on this side," Mrs. Bradford pointed it out. 

"Thank you ever so much," Derek answered and lifted her hand placing a kiss on it. She blushed furiously and cleared her throat. 

"Well, my boarders don't take care of themselves, so I'd better get back," she said before rushing away. 

"Derek, your European charms are flustering her so try turning down the charm a notch," quipped Karen. 

"I'll attempt to tone down my natural charm," he grinned mischievously at her. 

"Derek makes a funny," giggled Karen. 

"Here's the store," he replied in a firm disciplining tone but there was amusement in his eyes. After assuring himself that the women would be all right, Derek headed to the saloon with Phillip and Nick. 

The walked into the saloon and took spots around a table. "I'll get us something to drink and see if I can find out anything from the bartender," said Nick and headed to the bar. 

"What do we do if we're stuck here Derek?" asked Phillip. 

"We stick together and do our best to survive and leave a record with the current day San Francisco house for our future selves so when this does happen we'll be ready." 

"Isn't that tempting fate to strike? I mean, obviously it didn't happen or we wouldn't be here now without an idea of what to do." 

"We can only try Phillip," answered Derek as Nick returned with three beers. 

"I tried with the bartender but didn't get much. There's some troubles with the local Indians, but how that has anything to do with the town I have no idea," said Nick. 

  
"Oh, this is beautiful," said Alex as she looked over a silver dress that hung from a rod that held other ready made dresses. 

"Yes it is, but a bit expensive for me," said Mary Travis, Alex looked at the tag and smiled. "A bit out of my league too," she replied. "By the way, I'm Alex Mo...Boyle," Alex stuttered slightly. 

"Mary Travis, I own the town newspaper, and this is my son, Billy." Alex looked down and saw a boy of about nine smile shyly up at her. 

"So you're the town's source of information. Your husband must be very proud of your work,' she said. 

"My husband is dead Mrs. Boyle but he did have the same ideas that I did so we got along quite well," answered Mary. 

"My apologies, Mrs. Travis," said Alex. 

"Mary, please." 

"Well, Mary, I'm Alex. Do you think it would be possible to look at past copies of your paper?" she asked. 

"I don't see why not, but what ever for?" asked Mary. 

"I guess since we're thinking of settling here I'd just like to catch up on the history of the town. Gossip isn't always that reliable, so I usually go to the town newspaper," she answered. 

"You sound like you move around a lot. I hope you decide to stay here permanently because there are too few women as it is," Mary laughed. 

"Yes, well, we do move around quite a bit, but I for one am tired of traveling." 

Nathan Jackson entered the store and spotted Mary and the lovely young woman she was talking to and headed over to them. "Hello Mary," said Nathan. 

"Nathan Jackson, this is Alex Boyle. Alex, this is Nathan, the closest we have to a doctor around here," Mary introduced them. 

"A pleasure, Mr. Jackson," she shook hands with Nathan. "My friend Rachel is a doctor, so I know what it's like," said Alex. 

"A lady doctor?" asked Nathan. Alex cringed slightly as she didn't know whether the world had heard of a woman doctor let alone a small town like Four Corners. 

"Yes, Rachel is a doctor," answered Alex. 

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" asked Rachel. 

"Doctor Rachel Corrigan, this is Nathan Jackson, the town's answer to a doctor, and Mrs. Mary Travis the town's newspaper owner," introduced Alex. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Corrigan. I was just talking about letting Mrs. Boyle see my previous issues and it would be wonderful to have you come too. I might actually be able to talk you into an interview for the current issue," said Mary. 

"Now Mary...." said Nathan in a warning tone. 

"Hi doll," Nick said as he kissed Alex on the cheek. She noticed the look on both Mary and Nathan's faces as he did so. 

"Mrs. Mary Travis and Mr. Nathan Jackson, this is my husband Nick Boyle," said Alex. 

Nick smiled. "Hello Mrs. Travis, Mr. Jackson. I see you've met the little woman." Nick admirably covered the look of pain from where Alex nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. Mary tried to hide her smile and Rachel was giving them the look of an ever-patient mother. 

"Hey mom!" Kat called as she raced up to them. 

"What is it Kat?" Kat held out a doll to Rachel. It had been handmade and was a blonde doll with bright blue eyes wearing what she assumed was the fashion for the day. 

"It's beautiful Kat," she said as she handed it back to her daughter. Then she noticed the pleading look on Kat's face. "Kat, would you like me to get you this doll?" 

"Yes mom, please, I'll work to pay you back," she added as an incentive. 

* * *

**PART 2**

"All right, but first say hello to Mrs. Travis and Mr. Jackson," said Rachel. 

"Hello Mrs. Travis and Mr. Jackson. I'm Katherine Corrigan but everyone calls me Kat." She held out her hand to Nathan and he shook it. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Corrigan," answered Nathan. 

"Your daughter is lovely, my son Billy...." Mary trailed off as she noticed her son wasn't beside her anymore. Then she saw him over at the toy display. "I guess he's had his share of meeting new people." 

"Don't worry, I know little boys, I had one of my own," answered Rachel. 

"Oh, so your husband and son are with you?" asked Mary. 

"My husband Patrick, and my son Connor were killed in an accident about four years ago actually," replied Rachel. 

"Mary and you have that in common Rachel. She a widow as well," said Alex. 

"Oh, I have to be going now but I will hopefully see you tomorrow morning," Mary said. They set the time for nine and Mary told them how to get to the office before rounding up her son and leaving. 

"Nick, Mr. Jackson here is the town's doctor,' said Alex. 

"I'm not actually a doctor but I did learn a lot working at a Union battlefield hospital during the war. I wouldn't mind talking to Doctor Corrigan here and learning more," said Nathan. 

"I can't really say how good I'd be, but I be happy to help you Mr. Jackson," she replied. 

"Nathan, please," They made plans to meet the next morning and Nathan pointed out his office before making his apologies and leaving. 

"Rachel...." Alex began but Rachel shook her head and left with Kat to buy the doll. 

"What was that about?" she asked Nick. 

"I was hoping it would get rid of them quickly. Derek asked me to check on you and exchange any info that either of us had found," he replied. "Besides, I didn't like the way Mr. Jackson was looking at my wife," Nick teased her. 

"He is kinda cute," she answered. Alex had a hard time containing her laughter at Nick's look of mock outrage. "I haven't really heard anything that might affect us, but I'm going to be meeting with Mary tomorrow and we'll be going through the newspaper's archives," said Alex. 

"Well the only thing I've come up with is some Indian trouble around the area so I guess we're about even concerning information. See ya later." Nick gave Alex a passionate kiss before strolling cockily out of the store. 

"I'm going to have to have a word with that boy about his affectionate impulses," said Alex. 

* * *

Mary placed the last plate on the table and took her place at the head of the table. It had become sort of a ritual that the seven men dining with her tonight would eat with her whenever they showed. Sometimes they'd eat elsewhere or have more important concerns than dinner. She liked it though when they ate dinner with her and Billy because the house could get so lonely sometimes. Besides, Billy practically worshipped them, especially Chris Larabee their leader. When her father-in-law had hired the men to protect the town she had never thought that the rough lot of men would become so much like family to her. Chris Larabee was a tall good looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes that did strange things to her stomach that she'd never be able to reconcile her conscience to. Next to him with brown hair, blue eyes and a roguish grin, was Chris best friend Buck Wilmington. 

Two men more different she couldn't find anywhere but they were closer than close. Chris was a widower whose wife and son had been murdered by an enemy from his gunslinger days. Chris was a man who said little but got his point across, he was responsible but had a feeling of intense danger about him. 

Buck, on the other hand never really shut up, especially if there was a beautiful woman in hearing range. He acted as if life was no more then a big game and every unmarried woman was his for the asking. 

Next to Buck sat Vin Taylor, who'd been a bounty hunter until he'd been accused of a murder he hadn't committed. At the moment his head of shaggy brown hair was nodding to something Buck was saying to him in an energetic tone. Vin, like Chris, was a man who said little but still got his point across. 

On the other side of her sat her son and then Nathan Jackson, a young black man who was the town healer. He had met Chris and Vin when some outlaws who'd brought their friend to him had died. Nathan was being dragged down the street to the cemetery to be hung as he protested that he'd warned them that he might not be able to help their friend. Chris had caught Vin's eye across the street, nodded at him and then they had headed side by side to the cemetery to rescue a stranger who had six men intent on hanging him. Instead, the town had buried those six men the next morning and Nathan had made some new friends. 

Next to Nathan was Ezra Standish, gambler and con man who swore he had no redeemable qualities at all. His brown hair was cut short and as always was impeccably dressed in expensive clothing. Being the fine southern gentleman that Ezra was, Mary never thought that he and Nathan would become such good friends, but they had. 

Next to Ezra sat J.D. Dunne, a young man who had arrived from back east with only dime novels as his idea of what the West was like. Buck had taken him under his wing and seen to J.D.'s western education as if he were his big brother. 

At the end of the table sat Josiah Sanchez, who was a rather tall man who looked like he could do some damage to a man. For all his size though, Josiah was a gentleman who would quote the Bible if needed. 

"I met some interesting people this morning,' said Mary. 

"Yes, the Boyle's were an interesting couple, as well as Doctor Corrigan," said Nathan. 

"A doctor?" Chris asked. 

"A lady doctor by the name of Rachel Corrigan," answered Mary. 

"A lady doctor, huh?" said Buck with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

"Behave yourself Buck,." admonished Mary. "She's a widow who lost her husband and son about four years ago. Her daughter Katherine is about twelve and a lovely child." 

"Yes, and she is nice enough to help me further my medical education," said Nathan. 

"She's friends with the Boyle's, Alex and Nick. They're a lovely couple but I wanted to ask you to keep an eye out for them," said Mary. 

"What's to worry about if they're so nice?" asked Vin. 

"Well, Mr. Boyle is a handsome man but his choice in wives has no doubt caused him trouble," responded Mary. 

"A real battle-ax, huh?" laughed Buck. 

"Actually, Mrs. Boyle is a charming and beautiful woman," said Nathan a little testily. 

"The problem, Vin, is that Mr. Boyle is white but his wife is black," replied Mary. 

"Don't worry, Mary, we'll make sure none of the hothead's cause problems for the Boyles," said Chris. 

"Well, if the Boyle's stay then perhaps Doctor Corrigan will stay. We would have a doctor around here in case something happened while Nathan was out with you helping to track down some criminal," she answered. 

"That would be a good thing," agreed J.D. 

"Well, from the way Nathan jumped to her defense, I'd say she was a fine looking woman and that's all that concerns me," Buck teased Nathan who shook his head amusedly at Buck's teasing. 

"Oh she's quite pretty, Buck, and quite taken. I gathered from the way her husband greeted her and watched me like a hawk he wasn't exactly into sharing," replied Nathan. 

"No one ever said Buck Wilmington was a stupid man," said Buck. 

"Not out loud," teased Ezra. 

* * *

Karen strolled along the walkway with Alex headed towards the newspaper office. Suddenly, before them were two men who looked less then respectable. "Hello ladies," one of them grinned maliciously at Karen and Alex. They blocked the path and their intentions were obviously not good. 

"Please excuse us," said Alex as she tried to go around but one of them grabbed her roughly. 

"Let her go!" Karen said angrily as she tugged on the man's trunk of an arm. 

"The lady said to let her go," said the coldest voice Karen had ever heard. She turned to see a blonde haired, blue-eyed man dressed all in black. He moved with the relaxed, easy stride of a predator as his body moved in well-honed harmony. His eyes were alert and intelligent as he took in his surroundings. He projected an innate confidence that would be recognized anywhere along with the underlying strength that he projected. 

"Listen, no one's asked for your opinion," one of the men said before his friend nudged him and whispered urgently in his ear as he made excited motions towards the man who'd come to their rescue. "Take her then," the man suddenly said angrily as he almost threw Alex into Chris Larabee's arms. The man reached for his gun as Larabee tried to untangle himself from Alex. 

Before Karen could do anything Nick was standing next to the man and held his pistol to the man's temple. "Make a move even to breathe and I'll kill you.Gun, now!" he ordered. He held out his gun and Karen took it from him before Nick turned to face the man. "No one touches my wife," Nick hissed in an enraged tone. Alex raced to Nick and tried to lower the gun that held a gun on the man. 

"Nick no! Please!" she begged. 

"He tried to hurt you," Nick replied with barely suppressed rage. 

Chris took the gun from Nick. "Killing him, friend, won't change anything," he told Nick. 

"Are you all right?" Nick asked Alex as he caressed her cheek gently while looking for any damage the manhandling might have caused her giving him good reason to hurt the man. 

"I'm fine, Nick," she answered in a worried tone. He drew her into his arms and held her as he glared at the man over Alex's head. 

"Mike, would you take this guy to jail?" Chris said to a young man who'd just arrived. As Mike took the man away Chris looked over at Karen. "Are you all right?" 

Karen looked up to see a pair of concerned blue eyes looking at her. "Yes, I'm fine, Alex was the one who was manhandled. Thank you for asking anyway, I'm Karen Rayne and you are?" 

"Chris Larabee, my friends and I are what passes for the law in Four Corners." 

"Well, Miss Rayne...." then Chris noticed her wedding ring. "My apologies Mrs. Rayne, but Four Corners isn't usually this unwelcoming. Please accept my apologies for the gentleman's behavior." 

"He was no gentleman and there is no need to apologize to us for his behavior," she replied. 

"May I introduce my friends, Nick and Alex Boyle." Karen motioned towards the embracing couple. 

"My apologies, Mrs. Boyle, and I promise you it won't happen again," said Chris. 

"As Karen said, there isn't any need to apologize. We were just on our way to the newspaper office to meet Mrs. Travis and ... oh, Mrs. Travis!" said Alex as she realized the woman must be wondering where they were. 

"I'll walk you there," said Chris. 

"Really there isn't any need," said Karen. He offered her his arm and, despite her words, accepted it. 

"I'll walk with you too," said Nick. 

"Really, there isn't any need," Alex began. 

"I don't want you having anymore trouble," Nick's eyes met Chris and Alex sighed before accepting Nick's arm. They strolled arm in arm to the newspaper office. When they arrived, Chris saw them into Mary's office. 

"Well, I'll be leaving you ladies in Mrs. Travis' care," he said and started to leave. 

"My gun?" reminded Nick. Chris looked at him for a moment before returning his gun to him. 

"Mr. Boyle, I suggest you learn to control that temper of yours before this lovely lady ends up a widow. Ladies." He touched the brim of his hat before turning and exiting the room. 

"We'll be fine here Nick," said Alex. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Why don't you come back here around four, Nick, we should be finished by then," said Karen. 

"All right," he answered grudgingly, Alex kissed his cheek before he closed the door behind him his emotions in turmoil. 

  
"Well, Nathan, I can see what you see in Mrs. Boyle," said Chris as he entered the saloon. 

"You've seen her?" Nathan asked. 

"Some men thought to cause a little trouble for her and her friend. She's very beautiful Nathan, and so is her friend Mrs. Rayne," replied Chris. 

"What is it with you gentlemen and your new found interest in happily married women?" asked Ezra. 

"Just admiring rare beauty, Ezra," said Chris as he accepted a drink from Inez, the saloon's owner. 

"So what are these ladies like?" asked Inez. 

"Well, Mrs. Boyle is a black woman with large soft brown eyes and long curly brown hair. I'd say she's about thirty and she's quite the beauty. Her friend has long chestnut hair and warm hazel eyes. She isn't very tall but she has a strength radiating from her that tells me to pity any man she's married to," said Chris. 

"Why do you say that, sir?" 

Larabee looked up at the man who asked. He took in the graying brown hair and hazel eyes that held a steel edge. Chris immediately stood straighter at the sense of danger he felt coming from the man. "Well, I gather from the look in her eyes that she's a handful," Chris answered. 

"She is that," said the man as he grinned and that's when Chris noticed that the man wore the twin to Karen Rayne's wedding ring on his left hand. 

"Chris Larabee," he introduced himself. 

"Derek Rayne, the handful's husband," he answered as he shook Chris hand. 

"I truly pity you friend, because a woman who is a handful is nothing but trouble," said Buck. 

"Yes, but she's very much worth it," replied Derek. Chris introduced Derek to Inez and the six men who were with him. 

"You strike me as a man who enjoys trouble," said Ezra. 

"Not necessarily, I avoid it where I can, but it seems at times that trouble comes looking for me," said Derek. 

"We definitely know that feeling,' said Buck. 

"Your friend, Mr. Boyle, has a problem with his temper," Chris said leisurely. 

"Nick can take care of himself just fine," said an Irish accent, and a brown haired blue eyed man joined them. "Phillip Callahan." He offered Chris his hand, who shook it. 

"I take it you know Mr. Boyle?" asked Vin. 

"Let's just say I know the man is passionate about the things he cares about," answered Phillip. 

"Hey boss," called Nick as he entered the saloon and headed over to the others. 

"Nick, Mr. Larabee was just telling us about your little problem. Is Alex all right?" asked Derek. 

"She's fine and Caddy held her temper quite well. In fact she refrained from breaking parts of the man," Nick laughed at the look on Ezra's face. 

"Trust me that's no joke," replied Derek. 

"Remember the guy whose nose she broke, Derek?" Nick asked barely able to contain his mirth. 

"My wife has a good right hook," Derek said. 

"She broke his nose in three places," said Phillip. 

"And with one punch, not bad for a small woman," said Nick as if he were proud of it. Nick and Phillip joked and teased each other but Derek seemed to stand apart from everything as if he were the lord of the manor. Chris recognized a man who could without breaking a sweat be trouble for all seven of the men who were the law in Four Corners. There was just something about him that spoke loudly that he wasn't a man to be trifled with. 

"What do you do for a living, Mr. Rayne," asked Chris, hoping to assess just how much trouble he'd be. 

"A little of this and a little of that," he answered mysteriously. 

* * *

Karen sat back with a sigh, this was Four Corners not Lonesome, so how did they end up here? Lonesome had disappeared in 1870 and if these current....she laughed to herself. 1875 wasn't current by a long shot, or at least it hadn't been. She read the date on today's newspaper that Mary was currently printing, August 2, 1875. What happened in 1875 that had brought them here? Why had they disappeared in Lonesome only to reappear in Four Corners? She shifted through the history she remembered. Was it something small or something big? If it was something big that wouldn't be a problem, but something small could easily be overlooked by the people who recorded history. Karen had to remember where Adams and Unshaw had been during this time. She'd known they'd been in 1871 in Chicago just before the Great Fire. Adams and Unshaw were an interesting pair to say the least. 

Jeff Adams had been in astronaut training and when the chance to work for Doctor Amos Cummings had come his way. He dropped training and jumped in with both feet rearing to go. Doctor Cummings was a brilliant scientist who'd been part of the space program at NASA but when things had begun to seem redundant he ran away from his chair at NASA and began to study time. Temporal research. By the late 70's he'd succeeded and had sent at least four men back in time. 

One had been Jeff Adams, who'd been sent to New Orleans to meet with Doctor Clinton Unshaw. At the time, Unshaw was dealing with a deadly epidemic during Mardi Gras. The disease was being misdiagnosed in a number of cases and even people in who the disease had been identified correctly were dying quickly. The Chief of Staff of the hospital didn't believe the city should be closed off even though there was an excellent chance that those leaving could spread the disease. 

When he'd been ordered to the Chief of Staff's office he believed it meant he was going to get aid in some form to help save those stricken. He'd met Jeff who wasn't a doctor and had no cure but he was the best aid Clinton could get even if he didn't know it at the time. Jeff had taken Clinton on a White House jet and hadn't told him where they were going. 

He talked about the disease and how it had been originally called Woods Fever and had been diagnosed by Doctor Josh Henderson who in 1871 had cured 25 of 27 cases. It had turned out that the two patients who had died from the disease had been a sailor who refused treatment and a young girl who died in the fire before she could be cured. It had been over a one hundred years since anyone had seen the disease so all Clinton and his colleagues could do was give it a new name, XYB. They arrived at the small ranch just outside Denver, Colorado. Clinton had been introduced to Helen who was a doctor and assistant to Amos Cummings. 

Jeff teased her by saying she had five degrees and that if you ever needed anything Helen was the one to come to. Helen had showed them the doctor's bag that had been readied for Clinton. She also pointed out a small microscope and centrifuge mixed in with the authentic 1870 medical equipment. Clinton had been confused and Helen had chided Jeff who had the grace to look sheepish. Helen had explained that they did time research and that Clinton was expected to go back to 1871 Chicago. They had introduced him to Amos, and Clinton had objected to the insanity of the idea of traveling in time. Amos asked wouldn't he do anything to find a cure for XYB. Clinton had answered yes and found himself hustled off by Jeff. They'd arrived attired in 1871 fashions in the control room. Jeff explained that they would be arriving near Henderson's home on the north side of the city since it was mostly rural at the time compared to the south side. 

They were supposed to arrive October 4, 1871, which would give them a few days to find the cure. They had arrived on the south side of Chicago, and when Jeff saw a paper he realized the date was October 6, 1871, which gave them a day before the fire happened. They had an adventure in which Clinton had fallen in love with Josh Henderson's niece, Jane, and decided to remain behind and had also contracted Wood's Fever. They had found out that Henderson had no idea what he'd done to cure his patients. It turned out that he had been using a wine he'd made himself when he had handed out pills to his patients. 

The residue the wine had produced had been the cure for Wood's Fever a.k.a. XYB. Jeff had stopped Clinton from going after Jane and her uncle when they'd gone back into the hospital to rescue the Johnson girl. Jeff knew that the Johnson girl along with Jane and her uncle were destined to die that night. They returned to the present and after Clinton had been cured they had gone to the graves that Jeff had found. Doctor Joshua Henderson and Jane Henderson's graves. 

Clinton had left his presidential letter for Joshua since he'd really been the one to find the cure. Clinton then repeated what Jeff had said to him earlier, which was that he had fallen in love with history. Clinton and Jeff had made an excellent team going through time and finding the knowledge that had been lost by the swift currents of time. They only had one rule, which was to observe but not to interfere. 

* * *

Back to Main 

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

06/30/2001 

* * *


End file.
